


I'll be the Id if you be the Ego

by Wishunew



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arthur is mentioned - Freeform, Fate CCC Spoilers, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Sex Pollen, seraph event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishunew/pseuds/Wishunew
Summary: post Seraph event in FGO cuz i walked off that shit inspired as hell.Ritsuka comes back from the "singularity that didn't happen" feeling strange and out of sorts. whatever could be wrong with him?





	I'll be the Id if you be the Ego

Ritsuka wasn't going crazy, seraph really happened, he didn't just summon BB like it was any regular day, Seraph really happened and he was still sore from it. He really couldn't stand the strange looks he got from the servants and staff whenever he brought it up. He wasn't crazy. 

 

He was, however, exhausted and drained. Even if no one believed he’d been in a singularity for ten days, his body reflected it. His mana reserves were low, almost as low as they'd been post the temple of time. Da Vinci couldn't explain why he was in such a desperate need for recovery when “all he’d done” was stare off into space for a little bit but their medical scans weren't lying. The recovery protocol was implemented after that, servants were not allowed to take spirit form and should do everything in their power to act as human as possible. Which meant sleeping at least 6 hours and eating food three times a day, at least until Ritsuka's system could support them again. Noble Phantasm use was strictly prohibited. 

 

It left Chaldea feeling a little bit overcrowded so Ritsuka did everything he could to recover quicker. But he was just. Not. days dragged into weeks and he was just tired. Tired and hungry and cold. Nothing he was doing seemed to help, sleeping when and wherever he could, eating as much as Emiya could get into him before naps and wearing so much cloths it was almost comical watching him walk. In his body’s defense however, it wasn't like he was in a coma, which is what had happened after fighting Goetia, though that had only lasted a day or so. But at this point he’d almost take blissful unconsciousness to being aware that he’s got the worlds worst magical flu. 

 

That was until he woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and shaking. He was ravenous, hungry in a way that he couldn't name, he was cold, freezing, but he’d kicked all his covers off and it felt like his insides were burning up. He needed to… he just needed.

 

He stumbled out of bed, barefoot and clad only in his boxers, he must have stripped sometime during the night, his limbs felt like jelly as he stumbled his way down the hall. It was like his body had a mind of its own, but Ritsuka didn't  _ care _ as long as it knew where to go to stop the way he was feeling. The door he eventually found himself trembling in front of wasn't the medical wing, which probably would have bothered him if he could think straight. He wasn't familiar with the servant sleeping areas because they were needed so rarely, but for whatever reason, what ever was behind this door was what he needed. 

 

The door opened suddenly and Ritsuka felt his eyes widen in surprise, had he done that? Before he found himself face to chest with Gawain, of all people. The temperature in Chaldea had been turned up a bit to try and compensate for Ritsuka’s complaints of coldness, and the servants were making do, apparently. The Knight of the sun stood in his doorway looking concerned, naked save for his not quite skintight leggings. 

 

“Master?” the knight said, almost stumbling over the end of the word as Ritsuka pressed himself forward and wrapped his arms around the bare midriff of the man, snuggling into his chest. God but Gawain was warm, a burning heat that matched the feeling deep inside of him. He pressed closer and caused the servant to stumble for a moment before he steadied himself and grabbed Ritsuka’s shoulders, “master what’s wrong? Are you sick”

 

“I’m so cold” Ritsuka mumbled into his sabers chest, nuzzling closer to his warmth, “Gawain i’m so cold.”

 

Concern for his master growing, the knight didn't hesitate to lift the barely dressed human into his arms and carry him deeper into his room. Holding the young man against his chest with one hand he grabbed his long cape with the other as he walked them both to the bed. Careful, as to not jostle his master to much, he wrapped them both in his heavy green cloak and laid down on the bed with him.

 

“I’ll stay here until you fall asleep” the knight vowed, holding Ritsuka’s trembling body close to his own, “then I will find a doctor”

 

Ritsuka nodded and allowed himself to be surrounded in Gawain's scent and warmth, laid out upon the bed. He smelled like the sun, like hard work, and all encompassed as he was by the man, a heavy musk that seemed uniquely his own. Something about it made Ritsuka’s mouth water, it made his skin itch. But at the same time the scent made him feel so empty and hollow inside, like his entire being would collapse into itself if he wasn't filled with… something. Something only Gawain could give him right now. But… no? No he was supposed to be sleeping, he was supposed to be falling asleep because he was sick and needed rest. He couldn't let the way the Knight holding him smelled distract him. No could he let the way the larger man was sniffing at his hair distract him from sleeping either. 

 

Ritsuka forced his eyes to remain shut even as Gawain's hot breath ghosted over his scalp and danced around his ears, he sounded like he was panting, greedy to take in whatever it was he was smelling. It had started subtly at first but now Ritsuka could feel the sweat gathering on the servants warm skin, the way his chest moved and muscles tensed as he sucked in lungful after lungful of whatever it was he was smelling. There was an ever growing part of Ritsuka that was pleased at this, at the greedy way Gawain was taking him in, at the way his gentle and caring hands seemed to grab at him a little harder, press into him just a little bit deeper. Maybe Ritsuka will bruise, wouldn't that be nice?

 

The master found that his hands were wandering, sliding over the sweat slick and toned back of his servant, feeling the way the soft skin concealed hard strong muscles, dancing almost under his touch, did he feel cold? Was the knight upset he wasn't sleeping like he was supposed to? Gawain made no noise or move to stop him so he paid those thoughts no mind and continued on his journey, sliding his hands around t the front of the man, and down with only one goal in mind. 

 

Gawain was hot, and heavy, even though his leggings, Ritsuka could feel his pulse throbbing. The man jumped at the first touch of his masters curious fingers on his more sensitive parts, like he’d been just as surprised as Ritsu to find himself hard.

 

“A-ah… Master, you shouldn’t” the man said as he tried to detangle himself from Ritsuka and his cloak at the same time, but the master just gripped him harder though his pants, what was originally curious and exploratory touches turning into sure strokes as Ritsuka’s touches got serious. The increase in intensity had the servant shuddering, curling around the smaller man instinctively. “What illness is this” the man said breathlessly, almost to himself as he wound his arms around his master and almost helplessly ground his hips against the hand feeling him up

 

“My mana is so low” Ritsuka found himself saying, eyes closed and pressed into Gawain's collarbone, reaching down to peel back the blondes pants and slide his hand into them, shivering as his hand barely managed to wrap all the way around Gawain's cock, “please, just are a little bit with me?” 

 

“I’m not a caster” Gawain gasped out, seeming to get enough control over himself to reach down and grab Ritsuka’s hand, not pulling him away but just keeping him from moving, “Merlin or the Uruk King or e-even” he stammered over his words as Ritsuka pressed his thumb against the tip of the knights cock, “the druid!  One of them would be b-”

 

“I don't want one of them” Ritsu said, suddenly desperate and so scared, what would he do if Gawain really told him no? He’d die, he really would, there’s no way he could survive feeling the way he is. “I want you, Gawain. Nothing feels right unless you’re touching me, please don't send me away.”

 

He could almost feel the conflict in the servants body at his words, Gawain's lust clouded aqua eyes stared at him for a few moments before carefully taking Ritsuka's hand out of his pants and moving to get off of the bed. Ritsuka made a noise of pure panic and tried to pull him back, but the iron like grip of the knight forced him to still. 

 

“Relax” Gawain said firmly, “I will be right back, it’s just that I am large and you are not a woman. I need to get something to make it easier on you.” he left the bed and pulled on his shirt, returning briefly to press a hard but chaste kiss to Ritsuka’s mouth, and then left the room. 

 

Ritsuka did his best to wait, laying in the bed that smelled like his saber. But it felt like he was dying, the cold grips of emptiness leaching outward from inside of him where that heat had been when Gawain had held him, eating away at him. He would die like this, a horrid sunken shell of himself, frozen and unloved. But… he did still have Gawain's cloak, heavy with the musky scent of the man, salt and sunshine sweet, Ritsuka held it against his nose and breathed in hard, like he was trying to fill himself with it. The scent made him weak, made his mouth water and his cock twitch needily. It wouldn't… it wouldn't be too bad if he just touched himself a little right? Maybe he would feel better.

That's what he decided anyway, as he pressed his face into the fur of Gawain's cloak and pushed his boxers down so he could wrap a hand around his leaking cock. He was so wet with pre-cum, why hasn't he noticed that? But it was a question beyond concern right now, as Ritsuka worked his slick hand over himself almost desperately, whimpering and moaning into the collar of his servants cloak, drowning himself in the man's smell. It was thigh and heavy, just like how his cock had felt when Ritsuka touched him, would his skin taste like this? The thought had his body clenching and shuddering, made him bite at the fabric to muffle his moan, and the salt exploded onto his tongue. Gawain wore this to every battle, of course it would be full of him. The sudden added sensation of his servants state drove Ritsuka’s body wild, it wasn't enough, his hand wasn't enough. He abandoned his cock to slide his pre-cum slick fingers around to his ass, he hadn't played with it before now but himself twitching at the thought. 

 

Needy ad unable to help himself ritsuka pressed two of his fingers in as deep as he could get them, the red hot pain of being forced open made his toes curl and his legs spasm, he bit harder into the fabric of the cloak as his cock drooped pre over it in an almost steady stream. The pain should have stopped him but it almost made it better, and he worked his fingers in regardless, making himself gasp and moan as he clumsily explored himself. Ritsuka rolled onto his knees for a better angle spreading his knees wide because all he knew was that he wanted it deeper. He slide his other hand free of the cloak and wedged it between the fabric and the bed, cupping himself so that he was grinding his hard cock against the fabric, adding his own smell to it. 

 

He couldn't stop, after that, working his body to a crescendo that never peaked, leaving him three fingers deep and a frustrated sobbing mess as he just couldn't seem to make himself cum. A hand, burning hot in its intensity, touched him and made him cry out at the contact, pulling his hands free on instinct to catch himself from falling. 

 

“You’re cold, master, Let me help you” Gawain’s voiced sounded heavy with lust, ruining the good intentions behind his words as he slit his larger body over Ritsuka’s and pinned him down with his weight. “You’re going to hurt yourself with your fumbling” he added, almost cocky, as his fingers, slick with something the human couldn't move to see, pressed inside. His fingers were big and hot and long, reaching deeper than Ritsuka’s could, spreading him open and moving easier as well.

 

“What?” Ritsuka managed clumsily after prying his mouth away from the wet spot he’d made in the cloak, eyes rolling as the servants fingers scissored him open and adding a third, “ _ nnnn _ what are you.”

 

“A trick of my wife’s. She was a wise woman who said that using an oil and taking my time would make it easier for her to take me. There’s no reason it shouldn't apply to you.” Gawain explained with a dark chuckle as he peppered kisses over the back of Ritsuka’s neck and shoulders, working his master open carefully. 

 

Ritsuka bristled, the fiery rage of jealous burning away some of the fog of lust as he turned towards his servant, sudden tears threatening to spill down his face, “Do you love her more than me?” he asked. Why did he sound so devastated? It even made Gawain pause to look at him. 

 

The saber regarded him for a moment before kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth, “You are in a fragile place, master.” he said gently, even as he pulled his fingers out of Ritsuka’s body and settled himself more firmly over him, “I love my wife, yes. But I love you too. Now, breath.” 

 

The answer wasn’t satisfactory at all, Ritsuka wanted to say and pout and demand to know that he was number one in his servants mind but he could feel Gawain's cock at his entrance ans getting that inside him was more important at the moment. So he was a good boy and did what he was told, buried his face back into the servants green cloak and breathed, hiccuping a gasp when the thick head pressed into him. He was going slow, gently rocking his hips back and forth, easing himself inside in a way that suggested he was sure this would cause Ritsuka any pain. God, because he’s used to this, he’s done this before. How many people has he had sex with? how will Ritsuka compare? No, it should be how will they compare to him. Instead of going at the servants pace, he waited until the man rocked forward and he shoved his hips back, crying out at the burn as their hips slapped together.

 

Gawain's hand was around his mouth immediately even as he fell forward, pinning the smaller man to the bed with all his weight, “Quiet” he hissed urgently, voice a ruin of tremor, “You’ll wake Arthur” Ritsuka nodded, tears spilling from his eyes as his body throbbed to the tune of Gawain's heartbeat. It felt like he’d ripped a bandaid off a cut and picked at it. 

 

“You shouldn't have done that” the servant continued as he ran his other hand up and down Ritsuka's stomach trying to get his body to relax, “I didn't want to hurt you” he would have sounded truly upset if it weren't for the way his words got tight and the way his hips trembled with the urge not to move. 

 

Unable to speak with the hand on his mouth, Ritsuka did the next best thing and licked at the fingers covering him, pulling a soft noise from the man pinning him to the bed. He dragged his tongue over the length of one and then a second, wiggling it between them to try and separate them. Gawain let him, curling his middle and ring finger into the humans mouth, which pulled a delighted purr from Ritsuka, as he sucked and licked at them eagerly. Seemingly engrossed in the distraction Gawain thrust his fingers in slowly, twisting them around in his masters mouth and making his tongue chase them before he spread them, forcing Ritsuka’s mouth apart. 

 

“Should I punish you?” the knight asked, in a dark tone that sounded odd in his voice, “for making me cause you pain?” Ritsuka nodded desperately.

 

“Please” he garbled around the man's fingers, trying to wiggle back against the man but unable to move at all as Gawain pressed down on him in retaliation, “fuck, you're... You’re so big… punish me, hurt me, I need it, _please_!” Ritsuka clenched down on the cock inside him which caused Gawain's resolve to crumble for a moment as the servants hips snapped against Ritsuka’s, drawing out a hardly muffled moan of pleasure from the human. 

 

It wasn't enough to fully break the mans civility, even though he roughly pulled his fingers out of Ritsuka's mouth to keep them firmly locked over his lips and silence him. He started a slow pace, rocking his hips against his masters without pulling out, rubbing against something deep inside Ritsuka that made his insides clench and his cock jump.He felt weird, melty, as his world seemed to boil down to the thick cock in his ass. It was hard to hold onto a rational thought beyond yes yes more I need it I need it. Needed it harder, deeper, all the way inside, filling him up they’re so empty.

 

Letting go of his master's mouth and guiding him to bite into the cloak to keep himself muffled, Gawain leaned back, sliding both hands down to grip Ritsuka's hips and angle him better. Really he should wait longer before thrusting into him, but the boy wants it, he needs it, he said he did, and he smelled so good, coy and heavy like syrup and flowers like spring right before a storm. It was an electricity that ran throughout Gawain's body and it made him needy, greedy, he wanted to mark his masters body up, bite and claw and di his way into him forever, carve his name on him like Ritsuka was the throne of heroes itself and Gawain would never be forgotten. To Pillage his body like Gawain was a saxon heathen and Ritsuka his prize. It scared him, a little, the raw lust he felt for his master. But Ritsuka accepted it with whimpers and moans, with a sultry tilt of his hips that let Gawain slide in just that much deeper, that he couldn't… not just grab and take and ruin. 

 

Soon the room was filled with the muffled staccato cries of Ritsuka, drooling and crying into the heavy cloak, cut breathlessly short every time to match the sound of flesh against flesh as Gawain pulled his hips in to meet this thrusts, fucking the air from his masters lungs. Ritsuka was so soft and wet around him, taking his cock so well, like he was born for it, like this is really what he was supposed to do, so eager and pliant. Its too bad his master wasn't born a woman, a fleeting thought supplied, as he resettled onto his elbow and reached down to grasp the humans neglected leaking cock, holding it in a loose fist as Gawain moved his hips harder, forcing the boy to fuck his hand, then we could be fucking into his womb, and plant our seed like a true conquering brute. In this position he could feel the slight bulge of his cock through Ritsuka's abdomen as he moved. 

 

Gawain groaned low and animalistic, biting into Ritsuka's neck at the thought that he was forcing his masters body to his shape. It was too much, the smell, the thought, the way Ritsuka clenched on him like he needed it, with one more savage bite to the back of the boys neck and a hard thrust, pressing himself in as deep as he could go before cumming so hard his vision went white, the last thing he was aware of was Ritsuk getting tighter around him. 

 

The next thing he knew he was on his ass on the floor at the end of the bed. It took Gawain a few moment as his brain tried to gather its functionality back to realize there was a person standing next to him. And not just any person either, but Gawain's King, well, the Male version of his king, clad in full battle armor. He still hand a hand in the naked sabers hair, the armor of his gauntlet tugging painfully at his blonde locks.

 

“Y-your grace?” he muttered dumbly, blinking owlishly up at him. Arthur paid him no mind other than letting him go, eyes on the bed, where Ritsuka was, slumped with his ass in the air still. Immediate shame welled up in Gawain, was the king unhappy that they’d woken him? Was he displeased that Gawain had taken Ritsuka to bed? By modern standards he was underage sure, but not by their own. 

 

It was Ritsuka that moved first, tension in the room as thick as the fog of lust that had enraptured Gawain moments before. Their master turned onto his back, legs still spread lewdly, and reached a hand down to his opening, which was now leaking Gawain's release. The knight of the sun blushed furiously, ashamed that his king had to see such a thing. His quiet blush turned into a squawk of shame when Ritsuka gathered some of the stringy white substance and brought it to his mouth and licked it off. 

 

Next to him arthur remained deadly still, but it wasn't until he raised his excalibur to point it at their master that Gawain realized he was armed.

 

“Arthur!” he shouted, tugging with his magic to pull his armor on, only to find that nothing came. “...ah?”

 

“Where is our master, Beast” Arthur said, voice tight and cold as he stared at Ritsuka down the length of his holy sword. 

 

“The hunter” Ritsuka said, his voice was… strange, doubled, two people using the same mouth, “If I had know you roomed so close I would have found different prey. Poor little Ritsu just likes that knight, it was easier to follow those lines. And he’s still here” the voices said, coyly touching his, their? Forehead. “Watching. Don't worry, he enjoyed it very much, everyone should feel a little bit used their first time don't you think?” his laugh was sultry as he crawled forward, staring Arthur in the eye as he licked up the flat of Excalibur, “Would you like to go next? I’ve been taking so much of his mana, he really could use the boost.”

 

“Who are you?” gawain demanded, having gathered enough will to govern himself, standing behind the king, “where did you come from.”

 

“Its a parasite” Arthur said, a dispassionate near on his face as he pulled his sword carefully away from their masters body, “A piece of a beast. Not the one I’m hunting, but their presence is unmistakable. 

 

“A parasite?” Ritsuka asked, this time his voice was fully feminine and completely unknown, “indeed, that is without doubt the true name of god.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i went over this with a spell check but thats all the editing I did. Grammar is a problem but im not inclined to care about it at the moment. hope it didnt ruin the mood.


End file.
